


Πανδώρα（3）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	Πανδώρα（3）

李东海拿过手机来看，看着上面不停闪烁着的曺圭贤的名字，不由得偷笑了一声。

这可真是赶得巧了不是吗。

他手握着手机，低下头来咬李赫宰的脖子，暧昧的舔舐过脖子的每寸肌肤，又亲吻着他的唇。“哥哥，你的好弟弟在军队里都想着你呢。”

李赫宰没听明白，茫然了摇了摇头表示不懂。李东海随即摁下了手机的接通键，曺圭贤的声音从手机另一头传过来。

“赫。”他没有用敬语，声音传到李赫宰耳边，元气满满的惊得李赫宰不由得颤抖了一下身子。

“今天没有行程吧。”  
“现在在做什么呢。”  
“我想你了。”

曺圭贤的话连珠炮一样的顺着手机传过来，声音温柔的向他表露着爱意。却让李赫宰生出了几分背德的羞耻感。

他被李东海亲的难以招架，又生怕被人听出自己正在做的事情，连个回话都不敢。

曺圭贤也察觉出这点异样，“怎么不说话？”

“我 ..我在忙...不是很方便..”李东海放开了他，性器应景的顶在了他的敏感点上，李赫宰强力忍住了呻吟，颤着身子说。

大腿在说话间被李东海分的很开，脖子上似乎跟着套上了一个冰凉的锁链，啪嗒一声扣住了。随后李赫宰被翻了个身又成跪趴的姿势。他踉踉跄跄的几乎要跌倒，又被李东海稳稳的抱住在怀里。

那根锁链被人轻轻的拉扯着，半强迫式的抬高了李赫宰的脖颈，露出巴掌大的小脸，在光下像是失去光明的圣洁天使。纯洁脆弱的让人忍不住想要将他玷污，想将他沾染上人世间的情欲纷杂。

李赫宰脖颈被拉扯的有些痛，轻微窒息带来的是过度紧绷的神经，让他的身体对每一层抚摸都敏感的接纳了。

李东海的性器大操大办的摩擦着他紧致又火热的肠壁，在数次抽插中带着整个人像是在欲火中沸腾。李赫宰恍惚间只觉得耳边曺圭贤的声音像是飘远了一样，朦胧的仿佛隔了一层纱。

“...没事吧？我听着你好像声音不对。”

他的乳头也被人用手反复搓揉着，唇边放上了一根火热的性器，性器顺着嘴唇暧昧的打着圈，带着势在必得的意图，前端不断渗出的液体将他的整个唇都描绘的水光四溢。

“我..我没事..我...唔...”他还未回完曺圭贤的话那根性器便介着分开的唇缝插了进去，将李赫宰未说完的话牢牢的堵在了喉咙间。

“赫？”曺圭贤没得到回应，还以为是信号不好，皱着眉头推开门，远离了周围那一片嘈杂的区域，走到了安静的地方发问。

李赫宰却什么都说不出了，口里的性器抵得极凶，压的他的舌头反复抽插着喉咙深处的那块窄小的缝隙，他嘴唇难以闭合，透明的津液顺着抽插的性器不断滴下来，将整根性器舔的湿漉漉的。

聚不住的津液被人用手轻柔的抹过自己的乳头，摁压着挺立的那一点，暧昧的摩挲着。

他知道是金希澈了。

“赫？你还好吗...”没等到回音的曺圭贤又问。

李东海听着手机那头的声音吃吃笑了声，看了一眼被金希澈的性器堵住唇齿的李赫宰，凑过去在李赫宰耳边小声问他。

“不回话吗..我看他好像等的急了呢。”

李赫宰发出了几声意味不明的呜咽，哀求的吮吸过金希澈肆虐在他嘴里的柱身，讨好着他。金希澈被舔的舒服了，这才放开了他抽出了性器，算是允了。

“没事我歇一会儿就好了...”李赫宰嗓子哑了起来，说出的声音让自己都吓了一跳，他尽可能放缓了语气有一搭没一搭的和曺圭贤说着话。

温柔的样子让不由得让李东海啧的撇了一下嘴，他提起埋在李赫宰体内的性器，将李赫宰的腿分的更开，性器狠狠的一进一出进柔软紧致的小穴内，小腹不断碰触着李赫宰翘起的臀部，在来回的抽插中将那块臀肉碰撞成一片浅红。

李东海突如其来的猛烈抽插让李赫宰咬着唇不敢再说话了，他耳朵发红，勉强咬着舌尖才能压抑出呻吟声。

李东海没听到预想中的那点呻吟，眼神发暗的抵着李赫宰的敏感点打着圈抽插，李赫宰被顶的身子一颤一颤的，快感疯狂的席卷过理智，他这下什么都想不得了，恍惚间以为曺圭贤的电话已经挂断了，于是再也忍不住的抽噎出声了。

“别...不要了...”他蒙着的眼睛下似乎湿润的又聚集起泪水，意识不清的哀求着李东海放慢速度。什么其他人也不记得了，只能被带着在现实中沉浮。

曺圭贤本要挂断手机的手顿时停住了，他听着手机里隐约传来的肉体拍打碰撞带来的声音，混合着李赫宰压抑不住的哀求呻吟，只觉得自己的欲火也跟着瞬间被点燃了。

他一下就明白了李赫宰正在经历着什么，握着手机的手也用力了几分。

另一边，李赫宰的手机早已被人遗忘在一旁，李东海动作越发的快，李赫宰的声音也越发的甜腻，暧昧的呻吟声飘在空中，点燃的不只是一个人的热情。他几乎要被李东海摁着操死在这张床上，最后在李东海摁着他的腰两侧将滚烫的精液射进肠道后，才回过了神来。

“哥哥...这下你肚子里都是我的精液了。”李东海抽出了性器，黏糊糊的亲吻着他的侧脸。“给我生个孩子吧...”

“你看...都满满当当的塞不下了...”

李赫宰喘着气趴在床上累的抬不起一根手指头，任凭李东海用手勾着他被操得一时间难以闭合的小穴，带出一圈精液来涂抹至臀缝，将那里抹的滑嫩异常。

李赫宰缓了片刻意识才回笼了些，被金希澈抱起来在怀里，嘴里也跟着塞进了一块糕点。金希澈温柔地抚摸着他的头发，哄着他咽下。

“吃点东西补充点体力吧。”

李赫宰依言都做了，身子倒是高度紧张的不敢放松。朴正洙在一旁看着李赫宰那有些紧张的小动作，不由得笑了一声。

他拿过杯子，装满了水也递给李赫宰让他润润嗓子，替他按摩着因带着项圈而摩挲的有些红的脖颈。“希澈啊，你要是真疼他一会儿就温柔点对他。你看我们始源不也是没出手么。”

金希澈嗤笑了一声，“这可不是你摁着他操得人喘不过气的时候了，特儿你现在装好人倒是装的好呢。那你过来让我睡啊？”

他声音最后压的极低，看着朴正洙的侧脸，伸出手摁着他的下巴交换了一个恶狠狠的亲吻。朴正洙被吻的有些发晕，瞪了他一眼不再说话了，只专心的喂着李赫宰喝水。

偏生李赫宰这时脑子不慎清醒，没察觉出金希澈那点开玩笑的意味，只觉得如果金希澈能放过自己，那便能轻松一点。于是软绵绵的开口了。

“正洙哥要和希澈哥做吗...太好了...”

“太好了？”金希澈听着他的话恨的牙痒痒，抚摸着李赫宰的手使得劲也大了起来。“我们赫儿是多讨厌我？怎么这么愿意把我往外推？”

他语气里的低气压激的李赫宰身子不由得颤栗了起来。朴正洙往后退了一步，迅速逃离了风暴中心。

金钟云也跟着摇了摇头，拉过还在看热闹的李东海，捂住了他的嘴，阻止了李东海想要往外蹦的话，带着他去洗漱了。进了浴室才恨铁不成钢得拍了他头一下。

“是不是傻啊，你现在刺激金希澈，一会儿难受的还是赫宰。”

李东海这才后知后觉笑眯眯的跟他撒娇。“可是钟云哥，不觉得赫宰哭起来很好看嘛。”

“我觉得你哭起来也挺好看的。”金钟云的声音低了起来，“别太皮了，下次还不知道怎么收拾你呢。”

李东海这才偃旗息鼓的乖乖洗漱了。

另一边李赫宰被金希澈猛不迭扣上了一个讨厌金希澈的帽子，他忙摇了摇头要辩解，金希澈却用一只手抵住了他的唇。

“别说话。”

他将李赫宰从自己怀里放出来，让他面朝着自己半跪着，手里握着那根细细的银质锁链，将他的双手背在后面用那根锁链捆绑了起来。

他捆的技巧很好，两边冰冷的锁链将将好摩挲过李赫宰挺立的乳头，又顺着往后捆住了双手。李赫宰的呼吸顿时变得凌乱了起来。

因着姿势的原因他无法低下头去，稍微一低头手背捆着的锁链搅得身子更紧，连带着扣在脖上的颈环也收紧了。他小心翼翼的不敢再动，端直坐着，将胸膛挺了起来，是一个献祭的姿势。

随后金希澈吻过他那已经被揉虐的肿起来的乳头，牙齿摩挲过乳尖，带动着束缚着的链条，传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。

咬的是狠了，李赫宰只觉得好像一直肿胀的乳头在一瞬间被咬破了，好似能流出汁液来。他本就怕疼，眼下那点疼痛顺着神经往上蔓延，鼻子一下就酸了起来。

他委委屈屈的跪着，害怕自己哪里做的不对又惹得金希澈生气，只得乖巧的忍着疼，动也不敢动。

“趴下，分开腿。”

李赫宰听着金希澈的指令，软着身子往前倒去，被崔始源牢牢的抱住，轻轻放在了床上。他尚未松一口气，便感知到金希澈正从后面抚摸着他，分开他的腿，手指伸进已经柔软湿润的能淌出水的小穴口，来回抽插着。

随后抵入了一块冰冷的膏状体。

李赫宰被刺激的陡然尖叫了起来，他嘴里发出不成调的哀求，试图阻止金希澈的行为，然而那块冰冷的奶油质地的物体仍一点点的随着金希澈的动作涂满了整个肠壁。

他的抽泣哽在了喉间，金希澈的手指也被带的冰冷了起来，摸着他的脸擦过他的眼泪。

“赫儿不是很会吃吗，猜猜看是什么口味的冰淇淋吧。”

炙热的肠壁温度已经融化了先前塞进去的冰淇淋，在手指的一进一出中不断带出甜腻的汁水，将整个臀缝和大腿内侧搞的湿漉漉的。

李赫宰的眼泪将整块纱巾浸湿透了，他摇着头表示不知道那个答案。

“不知道吗，那再给你一次机会...什么时候猜对，什么时候停，宝贝。”金希澈又挖了一大块膏体送入了李赫宰的小穴。

整个人像是被塞进极地冰川里，仿佛心脏都跟着骤停了。李赫宰冷的止不住的哆嗦，空气中传来的香气甜腻异常，他却分辨不出到底是什么。

理智早已跟着灰飞烟灭，他大口喘着气抵抗着这种由内蔓延的冰冷，整个人看起来可怜极了，像是下一秒就要死过去一样。

崔始源疼他，看着他的可怜模样终究是不忍心，手指抹了金希澈先前因手指擦过李赫宰眼泪而留下来的冰淇淋液体，在金希澈看不见的地方偷偷伸进了李赫宰的唇里。

李赫宰的舌尖吮吸过他的手指，这才察觉出一点甜味来。他忙不迭的喊出声，“是香草，香草冰淇淋...”

金希澈这才笑了，凑过去亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，将捆着他在后背的双手释放了出来。“真是聪明的乖宝贝。”

他一边亲李赫宰，一边将火热的性器顺着李赫宰湿滑的穴口捅了进去，里面冰冰凉的让金希澈也忍不住赞叹了一声。

他将李赫宰的腿在床上分的更开，方便他进出。性器抵着低温的小穴内，带来的是一层又一层极致的快感，李赫宰被顶的不由自主的往床前跑，要不是被崔始源在前方抱着，可能早都要被操进床头。

他整个人被金希澈几乎摁在床上无法动弹，只得努力放松了身子哀求他。

“希澈哥....唔...慢一点啊...”

“唔...不要...不要了...”

他哭的几乎发不出声音，只剩下因快感而带来的身体痉挛和不成调的哀求，伴随着金希澈的抽插，身子无力的跟着他的动作起伏。

着实可怜极了，眼泪流的像是停不下来。金希澈将他翻了个面解开蒙着他眼睛的纱巾，亲吻着他颤抖的眼皮。

“看着我。”

李赫宰这才获得了光明，他眼睛被蒙的时间久了，睁开后眼神尚未找到焦点，迷茫的眨了眨，正对着金希澈那张美的有些动人心魄的脸，半晌才回过神来，他忙凑上去亲了亲，讨好的舔了舔他的唇。

“希澈哥...”

金希澈被他亲吻着，轻轻抚摸着李赫宰的脸，接受着他拙劣的讨好安慰。

“你怕我吗？”

李赫宰眼睛瞟了一圈，发现朴正洙李东海和金钟云都不在了，只剩着崔始源和金希澈了。而崔始源又一向是一个体贴温柔的，不会因着他说什么而生气。

念及此，李赫宰眼睛眨了眨，看着金希澈望着他的眼，笑眯眯的摇了摇头。

“当然不怕...喜欢你怎么会怕...”

“那怎么每次见了我就跑？”

美人的眼底聚集起风暴来，仍埋在李赫宰体内的性器大有又要攻城略地的架势，李赫宰上一轮余韵尚未褪去又被带领着奔上新一轮的高潮。

“我...我没有...”

“那是为什么？”对方不罢休的问着。

“希澈哥...唔...太大了...”李赫宰被顶的手无意识的抓紧了金希澈的背，抽抽噎噎的抱怨。“会痛...”

金希澈轻笑了一声，“你可真会说，宝贝儿。”他速度放缓了许多，九浅一深有节奏顶着李赫宰的敏感点，“那你说，谁的最大？谁喂你喂的最饱？”

“唔...”李赫宰身下的床被顶的也跟着吱吱呀呀的响了起来，“希澈哥....唔...”他的眼泪顺着眼眶源源不断的流下来，“是你...都是你....”

“喜欢你...”

曺圭贤就是在这时听不下去的，猛地挂断了电话。而这手机另一头的人却毫无感觉，还正一句一句说着告白的话。

他显然是最清楚如何取悦还在愤怒中的金希澈。说出的话甜腻的让人心生欢喜，金希澈手握住李赫宰的腰肢，扣着他的胯骨抽插了数下，不再折腾他，将精液灌进李赫宰早已泥泞的小穴内。

泄过以后他抱着李赫宰替对方按摩着有些痉挛的小腿肚。乳白色的精液混合着甜腻的奶油从李赫宰尚未完全闭合的小口缓慢滑下，异样的触感让他不由得缩紧了脚趾，将自己蜷进金希澈的怀抱。

“希澈哥...”他嗓子都是哑的，不满的皱起了眉抱怨，“下次不许绑我了...好痛...”李赫宰伸出手来递给金希澈看，“你看都青了，我还要做节目呀...”

“是是是。”罪魁祸首替他按摩着，和他交换了一个甜蜜的亲吻。“所以，我真的最大？”

“呀！希澈哥你好讨厌啊！”李赫宰脸羞起一片红，正巧这时另外三人也从浴室里走了出来。李东海整个脸都是红的，被人抱在怀里。金希澈瞅了一眼。

“你们倒是忍不住，怎么又欺负起东海了。”

“好了..”一直没说话的崔始源开口了。

“今天就到这里吧。”整场情事中他仍是一副绅士做派，站起来礼貌的冲哥哥们点了点头，“下次再来吧。”

这就是要下了逐客令了。

金希澈随即也依言将李赫宰递给崔始源，起身去洗漱了，等他出来后其他人都已经走了。而李赫宰已经累的躺崔始源的胸膛上睡熟了。他看到此景扬了扬眉轻声对崔始源说，“那你照顾他。”

崔始源没什么表情点了点头算是应了。

等所有人走后他目不转睛的望着李赫宰的睡颜，拿过湿毛巾将他的脸擦的干干净净的，温柔的吻落在李赫宰的发旋上。

“睡吧。”

——tbc——


End file.
